Just a kiss
by Aeko
Summary: When myoga reveals to Inuyasha a trait of a mature Hanyou, Inuyasha finds himself in a situation. Demons of all kinds are trying to kiss him, but he doesn't want them to! The only way to get it to stop though, is for him to find the right kiss. Yaoi KoInu
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hiya! I've decided to try my hand at another fanfic, and a nice little reviewer suggested this one should have chapters! So this one goes out to Bibi11 enjoy!

As you may have noticed, I'm not like everyone else. I'm a half demon, part human part demon. It's funny, you hear a lot about how half demons are hated in society, both demon and human. Yet you never see anyone outright killing them, in this era, where blood is being shed every day without law. Why don't they kill half demons? If they all hate creatures like me why is it that they pretty much leave us alone? Another question that had been bothering me, why is it you never hear of quarter breeds? Surely not all half demons were doomed to a life of solitude? The very thought unnerved me.

It wasn't until Myoga came around one new moon, that I got the answers to those questions that had been plaguing me.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" the flea cried, bouncing into our camp ground, practically unnoticed until I slapped my neck. Effectively showing my comrades just where the pest had landed.

"Oh hey Myoga… what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked with curiosity, it wasn't often I got a visit from the flea unless there was something important that I needed to know.

"Thank goodness I found you Inuyasha, there's something very important I need to tell you" Aha, what'd I say? He came with a message for me, go figure.

"Is it about Naraku?" Miroku questioned, Myoga turned his attention to the hoshi now and shook his head.

"Well it may pertain to him in certain ways, but no. This is something only Inuyasha should hear might we step out?" Myoga said now to me, and I leveled him with an uneasy look, go out side the hut? That would mean someone could see me. Looking to the flea though I hesitated, what if it was really important?

"Don't worry about it Inuyasha, we'll just go outside." Kagome said calmly, apparently seeing my dilemma. I felt a sudden burst of anger. She thought I was scared! I'm not scared of anything!

"keh, why bother? It's not like I can't go outside, I'm not chained to this hut" I snapped, and stood walking outside, leaving my friends behind in a huff.

Once outside however I didn't feel quite as sure of myself you can't begin to understand how uncomfortable it is to be suddenly stripped of your strength. It's almost like being stripped naked and left in a crowd of strangers, that's the kind of apprehension I felt as I stood there.

"Well whadd'ya want then?" I demanded, not liking this disconcerting feeling.

Myoga sighed, in his dramatic tone and sat down on my shoulder, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well I have something that needs to be said, would have told you years ago but now that you're free from that spell it's relevant again" Myoga started, and I glared.

"Don't give me that excuse Myoga, I've been free nearly a year now! What's your real reason?" I snapped.

He bowed his head, scratching the back of his neck uneasily.

"I forgot." He admitted.

Snorting, I waited for him to continue, no longer thinking this an important issue, and then again he was known to forget need-to-know facts before.

"Well you see Inuyasha, for all of the dislike that spreads over the hanyou population; it's forbidden to kill them" I looked at Myoga with a misbelieving stare

"If that's so then why does everyone try to attack me? I mean even Sesshoumaru tries to kill me at every turn and he's family" I grumbled, that was a bit of a sore spot.

"Yes well let me explain it to you, you are more powerful than most hanyou's and as such displaying is important" Myoga stated.

"Displaying?" I echoed dumbly.

"Yes, a demon will display, by show of strength his worth as a mate. To show he or she can protect and provide for his or her chosen. Any demon that has attacked you in the past was displaying his worth for you" Myoga stated, confusing me even more. I felt sick, Sesshoumaru saw me as a potential mate? That was just… wrong!

"What are you talking about; Sesshoumaru doesn't like me like _that_! He _hates _me! So does Naraku and most every other demon that I've battled!" I protested, not liking this conversation.

"Well, yes... That is a factor usually it's instinctual, they don't notice they're displaying at all." Myoga trailed off before I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever what does this have to do with me?"

"I'm getting to that, if you'd stop interrupting me!"

Myoga waited for a moment before continuing,

"Anyways, like I was saying it's forbidden to kill a hanyou outright, because Hanyou's bear powerful offspring, and they never come out human, always half or demon. The demon blood never diminishes, so the fear of having a human child is narrow. As well, killing a hanyou will kill its mate." Myoga finished.

I stared blankly at the flea, and from my look he sighed,

"Hanyou have one mate, a mate for life. It's only revealed to them by touching the prospective mate intimately when their senses can't get in the way. If a hanyou dies before locating his or her mate, their mate will die quite literally of heartache."

Oh yes, the old flea had definitely withheld information I could have used!

I grimaced "you mean to tell me that because I've gotten older I have to go out and search for some demon to feel up?" I didn't like the sound of this, some demon he didn't even know was supposed to be his mate? The only way to find out who it was, was by touch? I most definitely would not be going around playing slut for demons!

"Not exactly, when I said intimate I meant with a kiss" Myoga said lightly,

"And you won't exactly have to find them."

I paled; I was going to look crazy if I had to run around kissing people! I wouldn't do it! Screw that, I could be alone!

"What do you mean by that Myoga?" I asked, but another voice answered for him.

"Hmm… you smell delectable" an all too familiar baritone whispered in my ear.

Spinning around, startled by the sudden appearance of Sesshoumaru, I found myself cursing again for the lack of senses on the new moon.

In my ear I heard Myoga's voice,

"On the new moon when you're most vulnerable they can smell your scent. Your natural pheromones that they pick up on will make them wish to mate with you. _They'll _find _you_"

"WHAT?!" I shrieked, my eyes widening in horror as my brother gripped my left arm with his right, and practically crushed me against his chest. I was stunned; horror filled me as those pale, lustful lips landed on my own. It might have been pleasant if I didn't hate the bastard so much, but either way this was wrong! My brother shouldn't ever kiss me!

I was screaming inside, now wriggling to be freed with all my might. My wish was granted to me. Sesshoumaru practically flung me from his person, looking at me with complete disgust before he flicked his hair over his shoulder and turned, striding back into the forest just as quickly as he'd come.

It was then I realized the others were standing behind, me, and all with similar looks of shock on their faces. I thought I was going to be sick. Sinking to my knee's I heaved, but nothing would come up. It was terrible, I never knew a single kiss would make my insides burn as if eaten by acid, make me dizzy and bile rise in my throat. My mouth was dry, making it worse and my brain non responsive. All I could think of was the resounding scream echoing in my mind, until Myoga spoke again.

"Well that's a relief." Angry, I plucked him off my shoulder.

"A relief, I just got kissed by my brother and it's a relief?!" I demanded. Meekly the flea replied,

"It's a relief because they don't wish to mate with you after the first kiss if they aren't your mate. Judging by your repulsion I can only guess the feeling is mutual"

A rustle in the brush made my stomach coil in dread, the world was caving in on me I was sure of it. Demons could smell me like a bitch in heat, and every one of the bastards were going to kiss me until they lost interest. To make matters even worse, every kiss would feel like this, I realized. I would have to endure this sickness until I found the right mate. Feeling another wave of nausea, I was glad I didn't faint. I just… passed out that's all.

A/N what do you think? Good or bad? Should I keep the ball rolling?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N yay! You guys like it! I'm so happy! I'll keep chugging with this story then Enjoy!

I woke up, possibly feeling sicker than before. Mainly because I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar face swooping down, eyes closed wait, was he going to kiss me?"AH!" I crab crawled backwards to get away from him, only stopping in the scuttling retreat when I ran into a wall. Wait wall?

Looking around I discovered I was back in the hut! I distinctly remembered going down outside.

"Oh so your awake my sleeping beauty?" a voice, murmured much too close for comfort. Looking back down from the ceiling I found the girls face inches away from mine. She giggled slightly, and I found myself in another horrible kiss! It was worse than smelling Ink while eating that tongue-burning curry of Kagome's! A wave of nausea hit me and I groaned pitifully as the woman left me there, disgusted like my brother had been.

A voice brought me back from the black tunnel I almost slid into, focusing on the appearance of Kagome I managed to get the room spinning long enough to hear what she was saying.

"Oh hey Inuyasha, good to see your awake!" she said in her normally chipper voice, that was grating on my nerves already. One thing you should never do when confronting a nauseous man, don't act like you feel better then they do. That thought had filtered in just as I realized she was still talking I barely even noticed her smile was a little forced,

"And don't worry," she said, "Myoga told us all about your condition and we'll help you find your mate." She was saying, finishing with the word mate in a distasteful tone.

However remembering the girl from just a moment ago, I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"Just how are you going to do that?"

"Well people keep showing up so it's not that hard…" she kept talking, but I was no longer paying attention. Standing I swayed slightly, just how long had I been out? And just how many people had my so called friends let molest me in my sleep?!

Stepping outside the hut I noticed two things wrong. One, there was a line of demons, being held back by Miroku and kept from quarrelling by Sango, all waiting semi patiently to get to the hut. Second thing, the sun was out. The allure was only supposed to be on during the night of the new moon!

A flick of black hair was blown up by the breeze into my line of sight, and I froze. No. This couldn't be happening! No no no no!

"MYOGA!" I wanted an explanation, and I would get one now!

"Oh master Inuyasha; good to see your awake now the trial can go much faster!" Myoga piped up, as he landed on my shoulder.

"What the hell is going on here?!" I demanded of the flea, who merely smiled in a clueless manner at me.

"Why master Inuyasha, we are helping you find your mate by letting them kiss you."

I felt sick, my friends had not only let numerous see me in this wretched human form but they had also let them touch me, while I was un-fucking-conscious! For the moment though that could wait, looking to the flea as I forced down my temper, I asked

"And this form? Why and I still a human?"

Myoga had the decency to look a little abashed,

"Well it would seem that until you find the right kiss you'll remain a human. I suppose this might be why half demons give such strong children, once they regain their form, all that pent up demonic energy has to go somewhere hum?" Myoga grinned.

Ugh, this couldn't get any worse. So not only did I have to show my human face to every demon in Japan I also had to kiss them… the mere thought made my stomach churn. So I did what any person in my situation would do.

I bolted.

Hearing the howls of a hunt rampaging towards me I leapt to the trees to watch, not wanting to interrupt some weak demon's dinner. However what I saw made me almost fall off my branch in laughter. By the snickers from the other side of the tree I could tell Ginta and Hakakku hadn't refrained.

A single, red clad human was being chased by not one but a score of demons, and they didn't quite appear to be hungry for dinner. After all why would one demon share with an entire horde? The confusion of the situation became clear to me though as they came closer. The human was in heat! This made it all the funnier, the poor thing was being chased by a throng of horny males and probably didn't even realize why!

He had to admit she was kind of pretty though. Was she a miko? I wondered. She wore the red hakama pants as one did; though her hitoe was red it made it all the stranger, what was a human maiden doing out here anyways? Watching for just a moment longer I leapt down from my tree to help her, Kagome would adore me all the more if I saved a human!

I landed on the ground just as the girl ran past me, effectively confusing the demons that were so lust struck that they simply skidded to a halt to stare at me, I scoffed and ran circles around them, the dust I kicked up in the process creating a fog around them.

"Humph, stupid weaklings." I mumbled to myself only to hear a rather male scream. Turning to look at the 'maiden' I was shocked to find she was not a she at all but a guy, a really pretty boy! What shocked me more though was the lasso that had been snagged around him, catching his arms to his side and lifting him a few feet into the air? I followed the rope from the boy upwards to see an all too familiar fire cat and demon slayer.

"Don't you try to run away Inuyasha! You have to find your mate or you won't be able to fight Naraku!" Sango was yelling.

I gaped, I had just saved Inuyasha? No, I hadn't saved any mutt face! I'd saved a pretty little human! My hopes of her mistake were shot though as the boy spoke in that all too recognizable voice.

"Shut up Sango! I don't want to get a mate and I don't want to kiss any strange demons! Just look at those ugly mugs I ain't doing it! Let me go!" he demanded, swinging back and forth now as he tried to kick himself free. There was no doubt about it now, this was Inuyasha.

"Kouga-kun!" I wagged my tail at the sound; turning to smile at my future mate as she approached with the hoshi I greeted her.

"Hi there Kagome" Ginta and Hakakku had climbed down now from the tree and I half expected them to greet their pack sister but instead. I watched in semi horror, along with Inuyasha as they both dove at him in an entranced state.

What happened next would have actually been hilarious if I hadn't been so grossed out, my brothers had leaped at the dangling half-breed and yanked him, and the fire cat out of the sky, which meant the demon slayer, fell too. They landed in a heap on the floor and Inuyasha screamed bloody murder as they groped and kissed him- at the same time! Then just like that it was over, both Ginta and Hakakku now having scrambled away from the mutt looking disgusted, while Inuyasha lay still on the ground writhing in agony. I almost felt sorry for him… _almost_.

"Inuyasha, get up! That's rude! You know you have to find your mate!" Kagome said waspishly, her tone made even me flinch. Though it confused me, couldn't she see how sick Inuyasha was? I could see it, and I hated the dog-breath-human-faced-mongrel. The hoshi came up and stood behind me, watching with equal distaste as the women, together, tied the flailing mutt to a tree.

"Kagome kissed him too, found out she's not his mate, think she's taking it a little rough" Miroku commented, and I felt a surge of anger, Kagome had kissed Inuyasha? How dare her! I paused, wait, and 'how dare _she'? _Why did I feel that way? Oh right yeah that's it, how dare my fiancé kiss another! That must be it!

"So then why's the demon slayer in on it?" I asked, no longer feeling sorry for the struggling male. Miroku shrugged and replied,

"Sango goes with whatever Kagome says If Kagome is mad at Inuyasha, so is Sango."

I nodded; the females of my pack did the same thing if they were mad at one male he was ostracized from the entire group. By now the demons I'd confused with the dust bowl had found their way out and charged toward the tied up half demon.

I watched in disgust and anger as kiss after lustful kiss was given to the male from boys and girls alike. Demons of all kinds' big small ugly and pretty and after each kiss Inuyasha looked even worse. Quite a few times he passed out, and the only way you could tell was that the screaming had stopped.

I found myself extremely angry, with every kiss administered I felt rage well up. I wasn't sure as to why; I just assumed that it was because Inuyasha was showing such weakness. How humiliating. I paused then at that thought, how humiliating. This must be the worst for Inuyasha, the poor half breed stuck as a human and tied to be 'pecked' at by vultures. The humiliation at such weakness must be tearing him up. It sure as hell was making me disgusted with him!

"Kouga-kun!" I jumped, and turned to the voice of my Kagome,

"You never told us what you were doing here, were you looking for us?" she asked with a smile on her face. Some how I found my self a little angry at her.

"I was just out hunting, but then I ran into Inuyasha and decided to help." I shrugged.

Kagome's face darkened and I almost flinched back,

"Humph if you ask me he deserves this, how could he be so stupid making you go out of your way to stop him! We're just trying to help!" she grumbled in a shockingly childish manner, like Inuyasha was a pet that had run away… I was seeing Kagome in a whole new light, and I didn't like it. Another cry from Inuyasha broke the silence, he was still hidden behind a mob of people but his voice was thick as if he was trying not to cry.

"Miroku! Please! Let me out!" he was begging, I cringed, I hated that mutt but even I was saddened to hear the arrogant jerk beg.

Miroku must have been similarly affected because he ran over to try his hand at untying Inuyasha, a glimpse of Inuyasha's face and my heart clenched painfully, I had seen that expression on many a war veteran's face. It always came at the end of the battle, when promise of seeing their family again became truth.

Inuyasha wasn't freed though; the taijiya had come up behind the monk and smacked him upside the head with the giant Hiraikotsu, effectively knocking him senseless.

"Miroku! Don't let him go, we need to find his mate you know that!" she was yelling as she dragged the hoshi away. I frowned, did all humans treat their packs like this? Ookami did not do this, if a female went into heat she was allowed her freedom to mate with whomever she wished! Not tied to a tree and forced to allow just any male or female kiss her and Ookami definitely did not strike each other unless there was just cause for it.

"I can't believe that, can you Kouga? Miroku was going to free him! Can't he see how much we're helping Inuyasha?" Kagome was ranting, and looking at the crushed look on Inuyasha's face I found, like Miroku, I couldn't see how this helped either. Stepping forward I made my decision. I was going to free Inuyasha. Passing the confused Kagome, I stepped through the throng of demons, litterally kicking some of them out of the way. I made my way to Inuyasha, who looked up at me with a mixture of aprehension and hope and that settled it, I couldn't back out even if I wanted to, no one had ever looked at me like that before he needed me.

I leaned over to him and he pinched his eyes shut, thinking I was going to kiss him. I laughed.

"stupid mutt, I'm cutting you loose you think I'd want to kiss _you_?"

Inuyasha's midnight eyes snapped open now to look up at me, a confused smile lighting his face as I slashed my claws through the ropes binding him. I had expected him to stand on his own, but no. He fell on me.

"Sorry," he mumbled hoarsly, "feel sick.. dizzy…" he explained, and I chuckled. I'd feel sick after having been kissed by that lot too.

"Inuyasha Sit boy!" Kagome's voice rang from behind me. I looked around confused but found myself flat on my back as the beads around Inuyasha's neck lit up, smashing him into the ground and as I had been holding him up, that ground, was me.

"what the hell!?" I squawked, surprised.

What had just happened here? Why had Inuyasha falen like that? I reached then for the beads and hissed in pain, prayer beads! Turning a fierce glare on Kagome I demanded her to take them off of the half breed, who now embarrassingly enough, had snuggled against me and fallen asleep.

"But.. I need to control him" she said, baffled at the request. I saw red.

"Control him?! Excuse me? You can't tame a demon you stupid little girl! You aren't his mother, nor his mate let him go you… you… Human!" I yelled from my place on the ground, unable to think of a better insult.

Kagome looked shocked before she tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned her head away from them, nose upturned.

"No."

Growling, I stood, and grabbed her by the shirt, pulling her off her feet.

"it wasn't a request Kagome." I was surprised myself, I loved Kagome didn't I? So why was I so angry with her for this?

I watched in a pleased manner as a trembling hand shot out to the beads and tore them easily from the half breeds sleeping neck, one by one the black beads fell bouncing uselessly onto the ground. Releasing Kagome now I moved back to pick up Inuyasha.

"wh-whare are you taking him?" Kagome asked, and I glared at her.

"why should I tell you? You just tied up a pack mate and let them be molested because your angry that you couldn't be his mate? Your such a child!" I snapped before dashing off.

Strangely I felt pleased. I had just saved my enemy from my love, and in the process lost her all together, yet I felt happy. Looking to the sleeping hanyou in my arms I sighed, stupid mutt, why did I save you again? Already I was wondering if this had been a good idea…

A/N here we go! Done with another chapter, love it hate it? Tell me what you think! 3


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hiya guys thanks for the reviews! I love feedback, tell me what you think Love it, hate it, what do you think should happen? Send me your inspiration! Though I do wonder, what do you think should happen to Kagome?

I groaned slightly waking up for the second time in an unfamiliar place. Opening my eyes I stared at the dark stone ceiling above me blankly as my mind caught up to my situation. I had been saved, not once, but twice by Kouga of all people. Saved by my enemy from my friends I cringed, my friends all of them save Miroku had completely betrayed me! They forced me to kiss all those creatures, but that wasn't the worst part, the sickness I felt after each of those things touched me doubled under the attack. I barely remember most of them just passing out and waking up in pain and sickness.

Growling I sat up, and paused, I felt better than I had in a long time, the terrible sickness that had plagued me the last time I woke was gone entirely. That wasn't all, not only was I not sick anymore I felt, I'm not quite sure how I felt, not strong as clearly I was in human form, but like a weight had been lifted from me. Like a cage I hadn't realized I'd been in just opened and I'd escaped into the world again.

That's when I realized just what it was, the prayer beads! Kouga had gotten Kagome to remove those damnable chain-beads! I practically bounced with glee, no longer would I be forced to the ground for the simplest infraction. I was free! I got up and did a little victory dance, I was free!

"Ha ha! Free free free-EE!" I gloated, before I realized I had three pairs of shocked eyes on me, Violet Green and Blue stared at me for a moment before they started all cracking up. I blushed brightly and balled up my fists.

"HEY! What are you laughing at?" I demanded hotly, attempting to threaten the three into silence. Not even the kit was scared; Shippou was the one laughing the hardest. I sighed; you just weren't intimidating in human form.

Looking now to the mirth filled faces of Miroku and Kouga I smiled, they had gotten me out of there. Well really it must have been Kouga, I remember Miroku had been knocked out… so had Kouga gone back for him? Frowning now in suspicion I wondered just why Kouga had saved me, was this some strange, 'now-you-owe-me-so-I-get-Kagome' thing? Well he could have her; I certainly didn't want her anymore!

"Why did you uh... Help me back there?" he asked, not wanting to say that Kouga had saved him that would make him sound too much like a damsel in distress!

Kouga sniffed haughtily and crossed his arms over his chest, piercing me with his arrogant smirk.

"You mean why did I save your filthy human ass?" I could feel my eye twitching in irritation as Kouga continued.

"Well no one else was going to untie the weakling from the tree so I figured I might as well" Kouga finished and I suddenly wanted to strangle him.

"Kouga was great Inuyasha, he beat up the demons then carried you away in his arms!" the kit piped up and I cringed at the mental image of Kouga carting me away like some girl.

"He came back though, for Miroku and I, boy Kagome was sure angry too! He had to wait till they went off to bathe before he could safely come down. She wasn't to happy about your kidnapping" he continued and I smirked, kidnapping? Sure I hated the mangy wolf but saving me from a lunatic Miko and her taijiya lackey was hardly kidnapping.

"so what's going on then? Why aren't there a horde of demons in here?" I asked, easing away from my temper to get the facts. I didn't want to blow up if doing so would cause more of that damnable sickness.

"Well Miroku has a shield and sutra put up at the mouth of this cave so none can smell your allure." Kouga explained boredom lacing his words.

Looking around the cave now I noticed, a fire was lit, and a healthy amount of log lined one wall, and in the corner, many dead beasts no doubt hunted down by Kouga. They all intended to stay and wait this out?

"Guys…waiting this out won't help any…" I sighed, though glad they would stay with him, even though Miroku had originally helped the girls, Kouga hated him, and Shippou was more attached to Kagome, so he'd thought.

"We know hiding out won't work but it should give us some time to think, and lure them off your trail for awhile. When I take down the barrier we should have considerably less demons hanging around. Running is easier when there's less to run from" Miroku stated.

I frowned; it was obvious we couldn't run forever, why couldn't we just kill all the horny bastards? As if Miroku had guessed my thoughts he spoke up.

"We can't kill all of the demons in Japan Inuyasha; as well I don't think we'll have to"

Miroku had all of our attention now, had the hoshi found me a way out of this mess?

"It would seem Inuyasha that you're repulsed by the presence of all demons. Therefore the easiest thing to do is to run, one step ahead of the demons till we find the one that you aren't repulsed by. Also I think it imperative we find your brother." What Miroku was saying had made sense up until the part about Sesshoumaru. There was no way I wanted to go near him!

"What does my brother have to do with this mess?" I demanded, feeling sick already.

Miroku sighed,

"Inuyasha, calm down, I know you don't like your brother by any means. But he is the most knowledgeable demon we know. We cannot go to lady Kaede with this, she would not know of demonic mating habits, as well Kagome and Sango would most likely make their way to her village." He reasoned.

"So you're saying you want me to go ask my brother about mating?" I asked, a blush rising on my face as Kouga started to snicker in the corner.

"Well I think it would be good to know about how we go about locating your mate. Myoga never gives the whole story and Sesshoumaru, though cruel, wouldn't with hold this information I think. His toad assistant happens to know a lot as well, if Sesshoumaru won't say anything, he will."

I sighed again; I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. There was nothing I could do about it I supposed. We were going to see Sesshoumaru.

(A/N Kouga's POV)

I had been sitting silent as the two humans concocted their scheme. Going to the Lord of the Western lands huh? It made sense; Lord Sesshoumaru was a very intelligent demon. Though in Kouga's own opinion, the Lord of the North had far more intelligence, he was older after all.

We set out the next morning; most demons didn't like to appear during the day as many of them were nocturnal. Plus out of the four of us, only I and the kit had night vision, Miroku and Inuyasha would be at a disadvantage at night. Though the next morning I found I needn't have worried in the first place.

"We can get there much faster if you carry us" The monk was telling me. I glared at him.

"Carry both of you? Are you insane?" I asked, glancing at Inuyasha who looked just as apprehensive at the idea as I did. But Miroku stood firm,

"It's not like you can't do it you have jewel shards in your legs, and you already have demonic strength. The trip will take us days where it could take you just a few hours if you just carry us" he proclaimed and I sighed heavily, that's when Inuyasha spoke up, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"don't worry about it Kouga, I have no interest in seeing my brother I'll just stay in the cave, that way you won't be tailed by demons either" Inuyasha stated then moved away to sit with the Kit who sidled up to him to show him some little toy he had.

Both Miroku and I protested to this,

"Inuyasha this information is for you we can't just leave you behind" Miroku said.

"Yeah what's the point in my carrying Miroku if you're the one that needs to hear what your brother has to say," I added.

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku and I then with a smile he said

"Well I trust you two to tell me what he said when you get back; you wouldn't lie to me since lying holds no merit for you."

I was shocked, Inuyasha trusted me? I felt a strange flutter at that information then, pausing I shrugged it off.

"Alright then come on monk" I said to Miroku before heading out the mouth of the cave, Miroku took the barrier down to let me out then quickly put it back up, to protect Inuyasha while we were gone. The Hoshi then turned to me and I sighed, turning and crouching, to allow him to climb on my back.

Then we were off dashing through the woods at whirlwind speeds, Miroku was right. With my speed it hadn't taken long at all to reach the borders of the western lands, though Kouga's vision had long since tunneled out after seeing nothing but tree's for so long. Now that they were in the Daiyokai's territory, the hard part was locating him, the scent of Inu's was everywhere in this area so that could easily become misleading Kouga paused however, scenting a human. What was a human doing in demon territory?

"Do you sense him?" Miroku whispered in my ear, an all around uncomfortable feeling in my opinion.

"no but I do smell something strange" I mumbled and headed after the scent of the human, it wasn't far at all. If anything stupid thing was probably lost. I sniffed my way into a clearing, full of flowers and morning sunlight. Looking around I spotted her, setting Miroku down I almost went over to see if the child picking flowers was alright, as she was bound to be scared in these woods. Instead a piercing scream lit through my sensitive ears.

"EEEEEK! A wolf! Help me Lord Sesshoumaru!" the girl cried, dropping her flowers now she turned and ran, and no sooner than she'd started running, Sesshoumaru appeared in the clearing with them, claws at the ready. He stared at me, I stared back.

Finally he sighed and pulled out of his fighting stance, leveling us with a stoic gaze, he asked.

"What business do you have in my domain prince?"

"I've come with questions that need to be answered," I said in the same formal tone Sesshoumaru used, "The monk is here on behalf of your brother sir, as you are the most knowledgeable of all the demons he knows"

Sesshoumaru's gaze slid calmly now over to Miroku, who was looking at me in shock up until the stony gaze caught his. The poor monk blushed and stuttered for a moment not sure what to say, and I almost laughed. Not many clergy men were so baffled by the silver haired beauty that they couldn't speak! But Sesshoumaru saved him from more embarrassment by speaking.

"I take it you wish to know about his mating cycle then?" he asked with a slight look of annoyance, though I wasn't there to see the kiss that had occurred between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, from what Miroku told me of it, neither had responded well. I could only assume that's what had broken through the carefully placed mask Sesshoumaru wore to show such annoyance. Miroku nodded the affirmative and Sesshoumaru began to speak.

"Well monk, I suppose since even I would not stand to have the family reputation smeared by a half-breed that kisses every demon in sight…" Sesshoumaru shuddered imperceptibly at this, I guess only I was the one to notice because Miroku didn't give any clue that he'd noticed the demon's discomfort.

"Every half breed, male or female has the ability to bear children; as such he will have a mate, usually a demon. A demon and a half breeds whelps are generally stronger than most demons because when the half breed goes into it's mating cycle it's demonic blood is sheltered away and turned into an energy source for future pups. Before the half breed can bear however, he has to find his mate. To do this he must fight his way through the unworthy, displaying demons to find the one demon he can stand being in the presence of. This will be the only demon capable of withstanding his allure; this is a problem because that allows the opportunity for the prospective mate to refuse him. If said mate refuses the half breed the half breed will eventually grow suicidal and end up killing them both, if not however he will regain his demonic blood, and bear many pups for his mate" Sesshoumaru said in a text book manner, completely blowing us both away.

Inuyasha's mate was someone he was able to be around, and didn't have the urge to jump him? I paled considerably. No, it couldn't be me could it? No! There was no possible way I was the mate to that mangy mutt, I hated the mongrel! Didn't I? Glancing over to Miroku I saw him giving me the strangest look, and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was.

"It would seem you have an idea as to who Inuyasha's mate is, good, that means I will not need to intervene" The Daiyokai commented before turning to leave with the small human girl, who was apparently his charge.

"Kouga…" Miroku started, and I held up a hand.

"I don't want to hear it, let's just go back and tell that mutt what he needs to know so I can go home" I grumped, and not waiting for an answer from the Hoshi, slung him over my shoulder and ran back for the cave we'd left Inuyasha in.

We got back to the cave around nightfall, and found Inuyasha and the kit asleep by the fireside. It was then Miroku spoke to me.

"Kouga you know as well as I what's going on don't deny it."

"I'm not his mate it's not my problem" I grumped, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You are too! Inuyasha turns green around any demon that's not you and I have yet to see you molest him so you're the one it has to be!" Miroku hissed, I turned angry cobalt at him before turning and marching over to the sleeping hanyou.

"You want me to molest him and prove that I'm not it? Fine! I will!" I whispered back, and slid to my knees, leaning over the Inu I ghosted my lips over his hesitantly, before kissing him soundly.

I gasped slightly as I felt a sudden charge of energy rush through me, pleasure tingling my lips from the kiss, almost immediately I broke free of the kiss and stared in shock as the pitch hair lit like charcoal embers before turning the brightest silver, as if the sun was seeping away from the other male to leave a moonlit beauty in his place, staring down at the silver haired sleeping beauty fear gripped me, and I ran. I never saw the shocked gaze of Miroku; I was long gone by then, denying it all.

I just couldn't be that mutt's mate! _He was so beautiful lying there… _no! no, he wasn't Inuyasha wasn't beautiful and I wasn't his mate! I was in love with Kagome not him wasn't I?

A/N poor Kouga's all confused; I wonder how Inuyasha will wake now that he's gotten his half demon powers back?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks fore reading! Here's number four!

I woke with a dull ache in my chest; it throbbed slightly as if to tell me I was missing something, something important. Sliding open my eyes I found myself frowning, just what was wrong? I still had all four limbs, and I could feel the weight of Tessaiga on my Obi, so that wasn't it.

"Good morning Inuyasha," I heard Miroku's voice drift over to me, my ears twitched at the sound. I paused, my ears twitched? My hands flew up to the top of my head almost instantly and I found they collided with fuzzy soft…. My ears! My hanyou ears! I was back to normal!

I grinned now looking over to Miroku with a bright smile, if I had a tail it'd be wagging

"This is great Miroku! You and Kouga pestered my brother into telling you how to turn me back to normal, where is that jerk anyways? I have to thank him" I paused now at the look on Miroku's face; he wasn't smiling… that wasn't good.

"…something's wrong isn't it?" I asked, and Miroku nodded. I stepped over to the stoic hoshi and sat down across from him.

"Well tell me, he isn't dead or anything right?" I felt a sharp pang of worry wash through me as I said those words and I found myself confused, why would I be worried about that mangy wolf?

"Well Sesshoumaru did tell us about your mating it would seem the only way to get your form back was to find you your mate, the only demon who didn't hunt you down" Miroku started, and that was all I heard, I saw red, you mean that hell sickness I had gone through was unneeded? I'd let countless demons touch me because of some stupid fleas overlooked rule in this fucked up mating thing?! I paused though, my anger ebbing to sorrow as I realized the other half of what the monk had said. I had obviously found my mate… and whoever they were had left me here. That hurt even worse than the betrayal of my friends.

"Inuyasha? Did you hear what I just said? Kouga- he was cut off as we both sensed it. Just then I could sense him, even more I could smell him. Naraku was nearby.

"yeah yeah, Kouga. He's near Naraku I can sense him" I said, unsheathing tessaiga. Not really caring what the Monk had meant to say, I was pissed off and now was the time for battle.

I couldn't quite grasp the unsettling feeling that washed over me as I approached the dark cloud that hung over the forest. Something about this wasn't right, why was Naraku showing up now in the middle of this forest? Also, why was his scent… flowery? The miasmatic smell that usually came from the spiders' presence was now laced with the scent of wild flowers, creating a whole new scent. Maybe this was one of Naraku's minions?

What I found though was shocking, not only to me but to Miroku too, who gasped in shock as he came upon the clearing. Naraku, no Onigumo stood in the center of the clearing, held in the arms of Kouga, who was kissing him. I felt a pang of anger and sadness that was all together confusing, just before realizing what was going on. Naraku was in his season just as I was! I watched as both males parted looking sick; I didn't understand why I felt so bitter with the sight.

"My god… do you see all of those demons?" I heard Miroku whisper, I paused and looked around, wondering why I hadn't noticed before, demons were flooding in from every direction. I gripped Tessaiga and held it aloft, ready to fight the horde, but they ran straight past me and headed for Naraku. Naraku didn't even have the chance to run. It was then I noticed why, his human face, the part that made him half demon was only human from the torso up, what looked like a knot of different demons, of dismembered faces and limbs had shot from beneath Naraku, I cringed at the sight, wondering why I didn't notice before the many writhing limbs and tentacles jutting from the half demon. All I had seen was Kouga and Naraku, but now I could see just how disgusting it really was, I almost felt sorry for Onigumo, being stuck and ravished by the very disgusting demons that made up his body. I could practically feel the terror rolling off of him.

Setting Tessiaga so the blade dug into the earth I leaned against the hilt, staring as only one could at the sight.

"I guess this defeats the purpose of attacking him…if there wasn't so many of them I could just suck them all up" Miroku commented with the same disgust I felt.

"Miroku! Inuyasha!" I heard a familiar voice call, turning I found myself with an armful of Kagome. I felt anger rise within me, as she hugged and kissed on me.

"I'm so glad your alright! After that nasty Kouga made me take those beads off I thought for sure you might do something bad, loose control because you couldn't use Tessiaga in that human form! But I'm glad to see you got your demon back, and no mate! So it was all just a fluke?" she carried on, making my resentment towards the bitch grow and grow.

Sango landed beside us then, in full demon fighting armor.

"Kagome… maybe you shouldn't…" she started, looking at me in worry, that's when Kagome really pushed my limits she flung her arms around me again and turned a venom look onto the demon slayer.

"Shouldn't tell Inuyasha how happy I am to see him? I will of course forgive him for kissing all those disgusting demons, he was just confused that's all Inuyasha knows he belongs to me" she said, and a growl raised in my throat. My hand gripped tightly on Tessaiga, I was going to rip her apart! Then someone beat me to it, Blood splattered across my face and I watched in shock as Kagome's head slid clean off her body, her body fell and her killers face was revealed, standing behind her claws covered in blood was Kouga.

"He doesn't belong to you, you stinking human wench! Got that?" he demanded, the look on his face suggested that he wasn't aware that she was dead. Many things happened at that point but I was only aware of Kouga. Suddenly I was aware, as my heart fluttered, and it's beat quickened. This was my mate.

Stepping forward over the dead body of the girl I once thought I loved I found myself gazing through hooded eyes As Kouga's arms slid around my waist, I blushed. I knew that both of our sensitive ears were able to hear my heart pounding.

"This... isn't happening is it?" I murmured, watching cerulean eyes slide close.

"No, no it's not…" Kouga murmured back and I felt his lips descend upon mine, so soft and warm, I shivered slightly. I couldn't help it, never had I been kissed before and felt like this. My body was lit on fire just from that simple touch; we broke from the kiss and stared at each other now.

I barely even registered as he bent forward, his arm hooking around my knees and lifting me up into his arms.

"I can walk you know" I protested as he launched off into the woods again, and he merely grinned at me

"Yeah you can, but not fast enough and I want you now" he replied, I blushed and shut up, what could you really say to that anyways?

(A/N: Kouga's POV)

I didn't really know where I was headed when I ran from the cave. I just had to get away, I didn't understand. How could I possibly be that mutt's mate? I hated him! We never had or ever would get along. Plus not only was he an unworthy half breed, but he was male! I needed to marry a female for pups _but Sesshoumaru said it didn't matter the gender… _my mind fought back, and I blushed.

"Well I'm still not gay!" I growled out, I had never once had a thought like that towards a male, even if Inuyasha was very pretty… and had the most beautiful eyes... and soft lips…

I tripped then, upon the realization of just what was going through my mind, doing a rather graceful face plant in my opinion and lay there for I don't know how long. Simply staring off into space, I had just learned something that had shocked me to the core.

How could I be gay? I had loved Kagome hadn't I? Or well, had I really loved her? I had originally said she was mine because her abilities... Then she helped me… with the birds of paradise and his approval of her had sky rocketed but had it really been love? What about Inuyasha? Every time he saw him around Kagome he'd gotten just so angry that he would fight with the Inu, could it be that his anger was jealousy of his future mates' attachment to the miko? Could his soul have known Inuyasha was his before his mind did?

I heard a noise, and looked up, my eyes widening as I was assaulted with a smell that enraged me and enticed me all the same. The scent of poisoned flowers, it was Naraku. I was sure of it, but how could Naraku be in heat? I purred in delight despite myself, this smell. Thrilled me so much, I couldn't help myself I had to find the source.

I found him a few minutes later, in a barren clearing surrounded by demons that writhed and congealed in their slimy mass like snakes in a pit, all of them were fighting amongst each other to get to him, some already trying to kiss the struggling half breed, it must be horrifying to be molested by parts of your own body. Even more so, so many ugly weak beasties just driven mad by lust.

I stepped forward, entranced by the spider, cutting my way through the crowd with now bloody claws I found myself looking Naraku in the eye, his Ruby eyes held confusion and pain, poor thing had no idea what was going on. I leaned down and kissed him then and felt a shivering pain, not a sickness like the one Inuyasha had described but, a painful curling in my gut that made me dearly wish to plunge my katana straight through my own heart. I leaped back away from Naraku, whatever hold it was that his scent had held on me, completely gone now replaced with the worst feeling of guilt.

"Inuyasha!" I heard, turning to gaze through the throng of demons I saw him, that silver haired beauty standing and watching me, had he seen me kiss Naraku? That coil of guilt tightened before my view of him was blocked by a familiar, scantly clad miko.

Rage filled me as I stepped closer, I could hear her words. Nasty was I? I would show her nasty! Ignoring the demon slayer as she touched down to earth, riding on the demon cat as if it was a pet. Cracking my knuckles as I listened to the pathetic ningen's tirade, how dare she talk about my mate this way, as if she owned him?! Without a second thought I slashed my claws through her neck, reveling in the feel of bone and muscle tearing beneath my fingers.

He doesn't belong to you, you stinking human wench! Got that?" I spoke vehemently looking down at her body as if expecting her to get up and yell at me again, thenInuyasha stepped forward, and I looked up, entranced by those golden eyes, they showed confusion for a split second, and then recognition flooded into his eyes. I knew he could feel it, that bond that had budded when I'd kissed him, I felt it too. With hooded eyes Inuyasha stepped into my arms and let me hold him.

"This… isn't really happening is it?" he whispered, and I had to smirk, he had the same thoughts I did, how had this happened?

"No, no it's not…" I murmured in response and moved to kiss him, longing to feel that sweet kiss once more. My previous coil of pain and guilt melted as our lips crashed together, and I felt that familiar tingle, the soaring feeling that the bond gave off whenever I was near Inuyasha. There was no denying it now, he was mine.

Leaning over I hooked my right arm around his knees my left supporting his back I lifted him up and cradled him against my chest, to which he protested.

"I can walk you know"

"Yeah you can, but not fast enough and I want you now" I smirked, stunning him into silence as I took off through the woods with the intent to claim him finally, the bond was singing through my veins the wolf in me howling, I must mark what was mine, it was saying.

I found myself setting him down deep in the forest, in the hollow of a giant tree, as if to shield him from sight. He was my mate none other should see him in my opinion. Inuyasha looked at me now with a blush from where he sat on the moss covered ground, and I smirked leaning down to kiss him. Such a shy, virginal look was so unlike my fire tempered hanyou.

I kissed him then, purring as he responded to my kiss with a gasp, I took the chance to dip my tongue into that wet cavern, losing myself in a taste that was solely Inuyasha, hearing the hanyou beneath me moan I pulled away from him a blush rising over my cheeks as I tried to keep from ravishing him completely, but failed miserably as he laid back in the moss, propped up on his elbows looking up at me with the most wanton look.

(A/N: Yaoi Alert, don't like don't read!)

He cried out as my claws tore the unusually strong fire rat hitoe from his body, shredding it. It must have surprised him that I showed such strength, but that same surprise spurred me on and I was soon looking upon that beautiful lithe body. Inuyasha was perfect, I found my hands wandering over those hard muscles, the lean form that was my mate. Then I heard him moan and a grin lit on my face, he was so responsive!

Then the vixen surprised me, I had been purposely teasing him with my wandering hands on his trembling form, when he launched himself up at me, I watched in surprise and lust as those golden eyes turned feral, as his claws broke the clasps of my chest plate and sent it crashing to the floor and my loin cloth ripped from me. I almost winced at that one.

Needless to say I as pleasantly aroused by my lovers new, more wild approach. My wolf howled, and my yokai pulsed demanding I show dominance over the Inu. I dove at him then challenging him with a fierce kiss, tongues clashed and I shivered in pleasure as Inuyasha finally submit completely, pulling back from the kiss I smirked as I grinded my hips against his, watching as he trembled again in pleasure. It was the most enticing sight to see Inuyasha shiver with need like that.

Then he moved away from me and I growled possessively, before realizing what he was doing. Inuyasha turned from me and moved onto his hands and knees, lifting his hips in the air, offering himself to me. I pounced, feeling my member throb with need, and thrust deep into his tight entrance. Inuyasha screamed in pain and pleasure, arching his back slightly, pushing back against me.

I chuckled at the hanyou's response and slowly pulled out to slam back in again, now I was trembling as his heat engulfed me in its flame. The sent of our mating slowly started to fill the air, a heady feral scent that enticed me further. I was only vaguely aware of my movements now as I watched Inuyasha writhe beneath me, each time I moved his face contorted into the most blissful expression, and a sound issued from him that made me want to croon in pleasure myself. I could sense his need growing as I thrust deeper into him. I could hear it in the soft whimpers that escaped his lips.

Now was the time to claim him as my own. Lowering my lips to the nape of his neck I kissed softly, before I sank my canines into the soft flesh. Inuyasha cried out beneath me, collapsing as he was jolted into his orgasm, hot spurts of white issuing from him like a fountain, and his heat engulfed me again, milking me of all I had as I thrust one last time, burying my seed deep inside him before I collapsed to lap at the mark I formed on Inuyasha's neck while he saw stars, laying semi conscious beneath me.

I smirked, with just a kiss, he'd become mine.

(A/N: End Yaoi scene! Miroku's POV)

It had taken me a while to calm down Sango as the ookami took off with Inuyasha in tow, but once I explained the situation she grudgingly accepted Kagome's death. The miko had interfered with a demons potential mate; Kouga had been well within his rights to kill her.

What was even harder to explain was why that after Kagome fell, Naraku, or rather, the mass of writhing tentacles and slime that he'd become died too. This was mainly because it was difficult to get Inuyasha and Sango to grasp the fact that Kagome had apparently been Naraku's mate, with the death of his mate the demon had basically committed suicide, which was a shocking end to such a powerful creature, Inuyasha's response to all this had been a simple,

"Keh, it would figure the girl from the future that doesn't belong would be the unnatural half breed that doesn't belongs' mate."

He still hadn't quite forgiven Kagome I don't think. At first I hadn't known what to do, I was worried about Inuyasha and Kouga, after the wolf demon had taken off earlier that morning, I wondered if he would reject Inuyasha. However the feeling of the Kazaana disappearing elated me so much I wasn't able to dwell on it. Either way it had obviously ended well, as Kouga and Inuyasha returned a day later for me to explain what happened. They seemed happy until Inuyasha found out he could get pregnant.

"YOU MEAN I'M _WHAT_?!"

Ah yes, this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

END

A/N so what'd you guys think? Too cheesy?


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey Guys Just wanted to let you know that A lot of people have been asking me to write more to this story, originally I had planned to leave it as is, but now I'm curious if I should write a Sequel I have a poll up now, for those interested I'll have it open until Monday, the 18th of February. If the poll gets more Yes than no's I'll write a sequel. Thanks for reading Love y'all! I've also opened a forum up for those that like my writing, If you wish for a specific pairing, in one of the anime books movies etc. In my profile then write a topic, maybe a basic plot. Example 'Inu falls in love with because of '


End file.
